


Bad Days Happen

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, DO NOT COPY, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Everyone has bad days. Even Earth's Best Defender. Luckily he has the support of his boyfriend to help him out.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. T4 Sadness
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Kudos: 53
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Bad Days Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I’m back on my bullshit. It’s time for some more angst. I’ve been writing a lot of that lately. Well, blame my bingo prompts for this. Not my fault. So, enjoy the angst. -Shadows

Like all the Avengers. Tony had good days and bad days. The good days were the ones where he joked and smiled. They were the ones where he made amazing inventions and the shit from his past didn’t weigh him down.

But then there were the bad days. The days where Tony couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. The days where eating made him want to throw up. The days where he couldn’t get his mind out of the past. The days were everything just felt like too much. The days where tears flowed freely even though Tony was taught not to cry as a child.

Days where nothing really seemed to help.

Until Tony and Steve got together.

The two had gotten together not long after the whole SHIELD/HYDRA fiasco. Tony was feeling like shit after he and Pepper had broken up and Steve was feeling cut up about Bucky. They ended up having a huge fight one night that lead them to falling into bed together. The next morning they woke up in each other's arms and decided with was probably better for the team if they just talked things out. That conversation lead to some feelings being revealed and a tentative relationship forming. 

The rest you could say, was history.

But even though the two lovers were very happy together, it still didn’t erase the bad days. But it made them easier. After they’d officially started dating Tony and Steve made the effort to sit down together and talk things over. Steve explained his worries over Bucky and HYDRA and how he found it hard to pull his head out of the past sometimes. How hard it was to think about what might have been.

Tony, to his credit, actually told Steve the truth about his childhood and Howard. Steve was absolutely horrified about what his once friend had done and vowed to never bring up Howard Stark ever again. Tony also talked about Stane and what he’d been put through by his own God Father. He talked about everything. It felt good to get some of that stuff off his chest.

The two came into an agreement on what to do when the other was having a bad day. Steve needed to be distracted and kept warm. He often felt cold because of how long he’d spent in the ice. Tony, well he needed touch and reassurance. They had a system. It worked.

So, when Tony was crying silent tears alone in their bed after just a horrible day at the office, Steve knew exactly what to do when JARVIS summoned him up to their room. 

“Bad day darlin’?” asked Steve as he sat on the bed beside Tony and ran a comforting hand over his back. Tony nodded and leaned into the touch.

“Wanna tell me about it?” asked Steve and Tony rolled over to rest his head on Steve’s lap. Steve's fingers found themselves curling into Tony’s hair while his other hand ran up and down his side. Tony was silent for a little while before he sighed and began talking.

“It’s just… just some assholes on the board. They were comparing me to Howard again. One even said he preferred it when Stane was in-charge. It’s just… what am I doing wrong?” asked Tony, his voice laced with mirth and fresh tears fell from his eyes.

“Not a damn thing doll. Not a damn thing. You’re doing so much good for the world. Those stuffy old board members need to get their heads out of their asses and look at you for you. You’re not Howard and you’re not Stane. You’re Tony. My Tony.” Soothed Steve as he moved to lay down so he could take Tony properly in his arms.

They stayed there like that for a while. Steve on his back with his arms wrapped tightly around Tony. Tony with his head pillowed on Steve’s chest and his hands fisted in his shirt. Neither talked or said anything. Tony didn’t really have the energy to and Steve knew now wasn’t the time for more talking. Now was the time for cuddles and soothing touches. Steve hated it when Tony had bad days but he knew he would always be there to catch Tony when he was down just as Tony was for him.

It was alright to have bad days, especially in their line of work. But as long as they were together they would come out on the other side alright. They’d be alright. Sure, the bad days sucked, but they weathered the storm together.

Always together. 


End file.
